Patient 0917401
by smallwoodlandplant
Summary: :ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.
1. Day o1

Muhahaha, I'm procrastanating even more! This is basically going to be like a drabble series about the 31 days (and maybe a bit more) Sakura spends in the hospital. Who other than Itachi Uchiha to become her guidance conselor?

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 1/31

* * *

**Day o1.**

He strides in, at probably six feet tall. His hair looks really shiny in the hospital lights. The nurse, who has been trying to flirt with him since she laid eyes on his manly figure, finely turns to me. She hesitates for a second before asking him, "Are you sure you'll take her? There are plenty of other patients who'll-"

He holds up his hand giving a heart-melting smile. "No, I already took her in as my patient. I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." After he says that, the nurse nods before quickly exiting the room.

He stares at me for a second before saying, "Hello."

There were about a million and one intelligent things I could say to him. I could possibly try and scare him off, maybe annoy him until he resigned his position.

But morphine was still being pumped into me, so the first thing I blurted out was, "Is your hair naturally that shiny?"

Needless to say, I did not make the first impression I wanted to.


	2. Day o2

Beware of language:3 I appreciate all reviews, faves, and anything else you wanna do:D

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole  
31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her  
'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are  
bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 2/31

* * *

**Day o2.**

"So Sakura-"

"Haruno." I correct him.

He, Itachi Uchiha, laughs slightly. "Calling you Haruno sounds to formal. I prefer calling you Sakura." It irked me that he seemed completely unfazed by where we were and who I was. "You should at least be glad I'm not calling you patient 0917401." I twitch as he mentions the patient number. "Also," He begins again. "You can't scare me off."

He seems thoroughly amused at the fact that I wanted to strangle him at the moment. "And," He draws out, a malicious grin on his face. "Is my hair still as shiny as yesterday?"

I scowl and cross my arms. "Fuck you…"


	3. Day o3

Hehe at the rate I'm going all have this series finished in no time:) Review:D

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 2/31

* * *

**Day o3.**

"Good morning Sakura!"

"Hn."

"Aw, don't do this. Now you sound like my younger brother-"

"Sasuke."

Shock plays off his face as he thinks for a second. "Did I already mention him?"

"No."

"Then how do you-"

"I went to school with the bastard."

He grins slightly. "You and Naruto were friends, eh?" I nod, and he only grins more. "Now that I think about it, when he was younger it was always 'Sakura-chan this' and 'Sakura-chan that'. It got pretty annoying after a while actually." I already regret sharing that small piece of information with him.

He beams at me, in that oh-so creepily way. "You see Sakura? It's only the third day and you're already beginning to open up to me!"

Damn that guy.


	4. Day o4

This one isn't as humorous as the ones before^^ Itachi, I know, is kind of OOC, but whatever;) Review:D

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole  
31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her  
'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are  
bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 4/31

* * *

**Day o4.**

Itachi took a drink from his cappuccino. Not only did it look mouthwateringly delicious, he was taking very slow sips. A low, hungry, growl escaped from my stomach. His faced showed amusement once more. "You hungry Sakura?"

I point my nose up in the air and scoff. "Of course not."

He laughs, before his face turns serious. "No, seriously. I've heard you won't eat the hospital food. You know, even though it tastes really bad you still need to eat."

I don't say anything, since it's true. He smiles, for once not looking like he's planning on raping me or something. He produces a small bag that says Starbucks from his overstuffed computer bag. Quickly he tosses it over at me which I catch.

"Here; I got you a strawberry frappuccino and a plain bagel with an apple."

I hesitate for a second before saying; "Thanks."


	5. Day o5

Aw, poor Sakura XD ~ Review please!

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 5/31

**

* * *

**

**Day o5.**

"So Sakura, tell me something about yourself!"

"I'm female."

He makes a 'tsk' noise as he shakes his head. "Something else, that maybe not many people no or that I don't know."

"I hate you."

"Aw, you don't really, do you Sakura?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I do." I reply. I turn towards the window. "God, I'm going to open that thing." I swing my legs over the side of the hospital bed and walk to the window. After a few moments of trying to yank open the window, I hear steps.

"Let me do it." Itachi says. He stands right behind me, towering over me by about a foot. In a swift motion he's slid the window open. "It's gentlemen like to open a window for a weak lady." He has a Cheshire grin on, seeking amusement in my anger once again. "Are you now head over heels in love with me, Sakura?"

I hold out my hand, showing my beautiful middle finger to him. "Yup, I'm sure I hate you."


	6. Day o6

Ughhh~ I just started school. I have TEN classes! (five one day, fine the next) Oh well~ this one is a bet longer... I think

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 6/31

**

* * *

**

Day o6.

Itachi was late. The man whom I had presumed to always be prepared, no matter how crazy and eccentric he seemed, was late. Not just half an hour late. No, two and a half hours late.

Not liked I care or anything.

During the first half an hour, I assumed that he was just getting to my new hospital room. I no longer needed to be in a room with machines and everything; just a room where doctors could keep tabs on me and monitor my attitude and progress. I was, as they said, a danger to myself and others around.

Tch, they should be worried about me murderering Itachi.

"I'm so bored," I whine, slumping down into one of the arm chairs.

_slap! slap! slap! _

"What the hell is that?"

_BAM!_

"Sakura!"

"Ehh? Itachi?"

He looked rather flustered, his usually perfect, shiny, hair out of place. "Sorry Sakura. No one would tell me where your new room was. I was scared that maybe you ranaway or something!"

...He actually seems genuinely worried. Maybe he's not as eccentric and crazy as-

"So, did you miss me?"

Nope, I so don't care.


	7. Day o7

Haha I'm publishing this from the public library;)

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 7/31

* * *

**Day o7.**

"Poke!"

"..."

"Poke!"

"..."

"Poke!"

"..."

"Poke-"

"GOD DAMNIT ITACHI!"

"What Sakura? I wasn't doing anything."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two; due to turn twenty three in a couple of weeks. Why do you ask?"

"..."


	8. Day o8

The last day was basically pointless so here's another one ^^

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 8/31

* * *

**Day o8.**

Itachi clears his throat, obviously searching for something to say in his near empty brain. "Sakura, tell me something about you."

There's no seemingly humor or teasing tone in his voice. I don't feel like making it difficult for him or bringing up the fact that he asked the same question just three days ago. "I hate this place."

He doesn't crack any dumb jokes, only smiles rather softly. He crosses his arms and leans further over in his chair so his face in front of mine, piercing onyx eyes locking onto my viridian ones. "Maybe I'll change that."


	9. Day o9

I just got a tablet~ Yay! Ninth day!

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 9/31

**

* * *

**

**Day o9.**

"Sakura..."

"Sakura."

"Sakura!"

"SAKURA!"

I bolt up right in the uncomfortable hospital bed, suceeding in knocking heads with my ever so annoying counselor/therapist. "Oww~" I whine, rubbing my now sore forehead. "Your such a moron."

Itachi, who was rubbing his forehead too, gave a small snort. "I wasn't the one who bolted up right."

I scowl at him, before shooting back, "Well you were the idiot trying to wake me up!"

"You were sleeping like a log and it's already noon!"

"You were the one leaning right over me!"

Without any comeback, I smirk in victory. It was short lived though.

"You look all innocent and cute when you sleep Sakura. Maybe I should come earlier and watch you sleep."

"...I am now scarred for life."


	10. Day 1o

Ugh, I hate school_

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 10/31

**

* * *

**

**Day 1o.**

_I don't want to be alive..._

_I want to die..._

_I'm useless and worthless, I don't deserve to live anymore. _

_I want my heart to stop beating, I want my head to stop hurting, I want my mind to stop feeling._

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. Seven pills._

_I want it to end..._

"Sakura, I asked you a question."

Snapping out of my memory I glance up at Itachi, who is gazing intently at me. His mouth is formed into a small frown and my head and eyelids feel heavy, like if I don't make a constant effort to hold them up they'll both droop down. "What Itachi?" I asked coldly.

"I asked, 'Why are you crying?'"


	11. Day 11

Ohhh, two updates in a day!(:

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 11/31

**

* * *

**

**Day 11.**

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there!"

"I'm her counselor, I have full right!"

"But sir-"

Before the nurse can say anything else, Itachi's yanked open the door. I'd been sitting in one of the uncomfortable armchairs, staring out the window counting the seconds. I glance up at him, pretending to be unintrested in the fact that he had come back after I had pointedly removed myself from having social interaction with people. "Oh? You haven't given up yet?"

He grins, that slightly malicious grin that probably gave some little kid nightmares somewhere. "Aw, you have such little faith in me Sakura! Of course I wouldn't give up on you; especially when you're always complementing my hair!"

I glare daggers at him, hoping that that would somehow make him go away. "Get out."

"Nope. You'll have to make me _Sakura_~" I then huck my shoe at him.


	12. Day 12

Ohh? Sakura's getting soft on Itachi, eh?

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' more like a therapist for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 12/31

**

* * *

**

**Day 12.**

"Sakura, let's take a field trip!"

I glance at Itachi before crossing my arms and returning my attention to staring outside the window. "There's no where cool I can go. The only place I'm allowed to go outside is the hospital's courtyard, where all the old people wander."

He grins at me before producing a paper from his bag. "What if I told you we could go to the garden down the block?"

My eyes widen. "No way! You need to get forums signed from the head director of this section of the hospital and the board chairmen of the hospital for me to leave campus and-"

He waves his hand, getting up and coming over to me where he flicks my forehead. "Sheesh Sakura, don't act like it's an apocalyspe or something. I just made a few arrangements and everything, and they said that tomorrow we could go to the garden. I am your counselor, and I'm suppose to make your stay here a bit more enjoyable, right Sakura?"

Even though he says that, I know the truth. I know that it takes way more than a few arrangements to get allowed off the premisis. But I'm not about to tell him that, so I just smile slightly and kick him away.


	13. Day 13

Sorry^^ I got suspended from school, therefore grounded from the computer.

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 13/31

* * *

**Day 13.**

It is amazing how not seeing the real, outside world, for almost two weeks effects a person.

'It's beautiful," I breathed, for once not bothering to put on my impassive face. I fingered the delicate sun flower between my finger, taking in every bit of it.

Itachi softly chuckle, taking this chance to ruffle my hair like a little kid. "I'm glad you like it Sakura."

We stand in the middle of the community garden down the street from the hospital. It's slightly untamed, but it's warm and comforting, like a cozy home. Flowers are blooming everywhere, fruit and veggies are beginning to form on the plants.

"So Sakura, all I ask for is one thing in return."

I turn to Itachi, who's still smiling softly, none of his creepy 'I'm-going-to-rape-you' smile. "What's the thing?" I ask cautiously.

"A hug"

"Ehh-!"

Before I can say anything else, he's hugging me, his head resting upon mine. His arms easily wrap around me, and he gives me a tight little squeeze. I can feel my face heat up as I listen slightly to his heart beat inside his chest.

Pulling back he grins. "Now that wasn't to bad, was it Sakura?" I turn away, making a 'hmmph' noise. "You're so cute, you know?"


	14. Day 14

Short, but Itachi does care about Sakura!...In his weird way(:

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 14/31

* * *

**Day 14.**

The first thing I notice when Itachi's comes into my room is what he's holding.

He has his usual computer bag (Which seems to have gotten bigger…), but in his other hand he holds a vase of three sunflowers. "Good-morning Sakura!" He exclaims brightly, coming over and setting the sunflowers on my bedside table. Noticing me eyeing the flowers, he smile even larger. "I noticed how you seemed to love the sunflowers at the garden yesterday, so here are some."

I give a small grunt, turning my head sharply and staring out the window. "Thanks." I say quietly, partialy hoping that he didn't hear.

"Anytime Sakura~"


	15. Day 15

What is the mystery behind Itachi's bag? o.O

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 15/31

* * *

**Day 15.**

"I'm bored." I state blandly, staring out the window.

"Do you like mysteries Sakura?" Itachi asks, a mishevious glint in his eyes as he began to grin.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Yeah... Why?"

He brings up his ever full computer bag and began to shuffle through it, mumbling incoherent things. Finally after a few minutes he produces a large stack of books, which seem like they would have been impossible to fit in the bag in the first place. (But the bag still looks really full!)

"Here you go!" He says, shoving the pile of books into my hands.

I look down at them, examining them.

"Well," He begins. "Do you like them?"

"I guess, but do you have one on the mystery of your _bag_?"


	16. Day 16

This is for CrAzYaNiMeFrEaKgUrL! All dialouge(:

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 16/31

* * *

**Day 16.**

"Sakura, what are you sucking on?"

"A lollipop, why?"

"No reason. What flavor is it?"

"Bubble gum. The inside is chewy and sweet."

"Ah. Can I lick your lollipop Sakura?"

"No! Get your own Itachi!"

"But I want yours; You said it's chewy and sweet on the inside."

"Weirdo."

"...Sakura, what's your favorite base?"

"For baseball? I don't really know, third I guess?"

"Would you go to third base with me?"

"What the heck does that have to do with anything?"

"I just want to know if you'd go with me to third base."

"Sure, whatever."

"Ah, me too Sakura!"


	17. Day 17

Ommgggg, I'm super sorry about such a frikin late update! I'll give you two drabbles instead!(:

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 17/31

* * *

**Day 16.**

I hate jello.

When I was little, I loved it.

But since everyday at the hospital they give you jello with lunch and dinner, it becomes more like poison that weird goodness.

"Fucking take that jello out of my face!"

Itachi, however, failed to notice my hatred of jello, or just decided to ignore it, as he giddily (seriously, what is up with this guy!) waved it around in my face, singing about how jello was good for the soul.

"IT'S NOT GOOD FOR MY SOUL! IT CLOGS MY ARTERIES AND MAKES ME OBESE! THAT IS NOT GOOD FOR THE SOUL!"

Silence.

But I knew by now that silence did not mean I won the battle. No.

"Your just afraid that the jello will cleanse your evil soul."

Mother Fucker.


	18. Day 18

18! !GASP!

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 18/31

* * *

**Day 18.**

"The nurse comes in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,"

At my voice the door opened, a busty nurse hustling in, most defintaly checking on me.

"Everything okay Ms. Haruno?" I know in her mind she wants to call me Patient 0917401, but she won't.

"Yeah." My voice is cold and flat, face inpassionate to her. She doesn't bother to say anything before leaving the room, letting her eyes linger on Itachi for a bit to long for my liking.

Itachi wastes no time asking what was on his mind. "How do you know everything so well?"

I shrug my shoulders, stomach tying itself into a not. "You learn stuff like that after you've been here a while."

"How long?"

"This is the fifth time that they've hospitalized me."

This leaves no room for anything. I wait for Itachi to change the subject, but he doesn't. That sly ass smiles. "Well, I'm going to make this your last time here."

"Bring it on bitch."


	19. Day 19

Poor Itachi, no kids for him XD

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 19/31

* * *

**Day 19.**

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Oh no.

Oh god, no!

Please Kami, I have to deal with Itachi, but please-please-please don't let him come too!

Itachi raises an eyebrow at me, obviously waiting for some explanation of my wide eyes and look of horror.

The door swings open, revealing that blonde. He wastes no time jumping from the door to my bed. (Kami, I didn't even see him twitch!) And then he proceeds to crush my wind pipes. "N-Naruto, get off!" I shout, successfuly punching him on the head.

Completely unfazed, he lets go and laughs. "Sorry Sakura-chan, I've just missed you so much and-"

Shit.

He's spotted Itachi.

"WHY THE HELL IS TEME'S BROTHER HERE?" Kill me now. "IS HE TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU SAKURA-CHAN! I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT HE NEVER HAS KIDS!"

Fuck you Kami, fuck you.

"YOU HEAR THAT ITACHI! NO KIDS FOR YOU!"


	20. Day 20

Sorry bout the last updates :(

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 20/31

* * *

**Day 20.**

"So Naruto's your best friend?"

Insert awkward laugh, totally not coming from me. "Kind of..."

"And you didn't tell me?"

He looks somewhat insulted that I didn't spill my guts with him and tell him about Naruto being my best friend. "Well, you knew we were friends."

Itachi shoots a lame ass glare at me. "It's different to be friends and _best _friends with someone."

This makes my temper flare, unhappy with how Itachi makes it sound. "What? 'Cause I'm a cold heartless bitch who wouldn't care if the rest of humanity burnt up in flames and hate gawd damn jello? So that means that I can't have a bestfriend?"

Itachi raises his hand in innocence. "I didn't say that-"

"But you sure as hell were thinking it!" I chuck the god damn jello I hadn't eaten yet at his face, missing only because he dodged. "GET OUT! GET OUT!" I screamed, throwing the lunch tray and all of it's contents at him. He tries once to calm me, but only winds up with a banana pegging him in the gut. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Finally he leaves.

I hate people.


	21. Day 21

Ahh! The dreaded hair again!XD Thanks to all those who have reviewed/faved/anything else!

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 20/31

**

* * *

**

**Day 21.**

When Itachi comes everything is awkward.

Awkward like, I'm-going-to-take-this-plastic-knife-and-cut-the-tension-into-little-cute-things, awkward.

"Uh," I begin, hoping not to actually have to use the plastic knife. "Sorry about the jello and everything…"

I'm pretty sure that both of us can hear me ego come crashing down at the fact that I just apologized to him about jello. Instead of me cutting the tension with the plastic knife, the plastic knife is stabbing my ego.

Itachi doesn't laugh or anything though, he actually looks genuinely worried. I can tell that he's begun to see that I may not be as much as a hard ass as I seem to be. "Sakura, I'm here for you to talk to. If there's anything you need to talk about I'm here-"

"No." I state firmly. "If we're gonna talk, I'd rather it be about your fucking hair."

Shit. Nooo! Not the hair-

"You mean my _shiny _hair?"


	22. Day 22

SORRY! SORRY! Updates are really slow cause I don't have internet! And FF decides that more than one punctuation shouldn't be together, so thats why ! ? arent showing up.

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 22/31

**

* * *

**

**Day 22.**

"Good morning Sakura-chan!"

At first I think it's Naruto, but then I'm semi relieved to fine it was Itachi.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME SAKURA-_**CHAN**_!"

Itachi smirks before fake pounting, something that makes me want to claw my own eyes out. "Because Sakura-chan sounds cute." He leans to close in, breathing lightly into my ear. My face goes red BECAUSE IT'S REALLY HOT IN HERE! Not because the guy is really close!

He mistakes why my face is red and hot. "Sakura, are you _blushing_?" There's a hint of teasing in his voice as he then begins to swirl my hair around his finger.

"Bullshit," I say, trying to pull away from him. He decides that now would be a good time to glomp me and hold me down on the bed like I'm his rape victim. "Itaaacccchhhiiii!" I squeal trying, and failing, to get him off of me. "What are you doing! You're making it seem like your about to rape me!" I shout at him, still trying to free myself for his death hold to no avail.

He chuckling to himself for a second before he finally holds my gaze. His face get's weird, almost as though he's feeling somethind, and before I know it he's pulled himself up and is brushing himself off.

"Sorry Sakura I..." I can't hear whatever else he is saying. My heart is beating way to fast, and I don't think it's entirely because of my lack of breath.


	23. Day 23

Here's another update! YAYZZ! It's kind of sad, cause I'm coming to a close and there'll be a bit of drama.

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 23/31

**

* * *

**

**Day 23.**

Itachi sits in his chair as I slouch on my bed. He gives me a smile, and I swear to god (even though I'm not religous) that I saw some type of sadness flash across his face, but then again I could just still be reeling from the day before. "One week left here, eh Sakura?" I gape at him, not having remember that there really was only one week left until my thirty days here.

"You're right..." I gaze out the window all the sudden wishing that just maybe, for some odd reason, that maybe they would decide to extend my stay here. But then, I should want to get home, right?

"It's weird to think that I've already been with you for 23 days," Itachi says, but more to himself than to me.

Why does my heart hurt?

"Hey, at least you won't have to worry about me throwing jello at you anymore!" I say, trying to change the atomosphere in the damn room. I mean, it feels like we're at a funeral!

He laughs, but it's not his normal laugh. It seems slightly strained as he stands up and ruffles my hair. My heart all the sudden is aching really badly. I have to do everything I can to stop from breaking down.

I don't get why I hurt, and I don't like it.


	24. Day 24

Sorry for such scattered updates! OHMIGOD! ITS ALMOST OVER!

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 24/31

* * *

**Day 24.**

There aren't any words to exchange between me and Itachi. He's speaking to me, and I'm replying, but these aren't real words. My brain doesn't even process what he's saying, I just spit out answers. All of my words feel like gibberish, or like someone else is saying them.

"Sakura, what do you want to do once you get out of here?" He asks the questions with so much innocence that I feel like I may throw up my insides.

I don't know what to say to that question. It's one of those things that I wish I could just shrug off and continue on with this emotionless conversation. But I know that I can't do that now. I know that if I were to try, he would see right through me and try and peel back a layer of me, try and help me out of my sad little world.

"First tell me what you want to do Itachi."

He pauses, taking in my question. When he answers though, I regret ever asking. "Hm... I want to get married and have a family." I don't think he senses my discomfort at all, I don't think he senses that whatever piece of my heart was still intact just broke into a million little shards that stab at my insides. "Now that I've said my answer Sakura, tell me yours."

"Me?" I give a painful grin. "I want to die."

I laugh and say I was being sarcastic.

I'm not entirely sure if that's the truth.


	25. Day 25

TT_TT ...

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 25/31

* * *

**Day 25.**

I've never needed someone before. Never clung to them like they're my last hope. But something about Itachi brings that out of me, makes me feel like I need him or else I'll just disappear.

And this is what I despise, what I hate.

This is what makes me want to die all over again.

It makes my eyes see only black and white, my heart close up. It makes me who I am, makes me the worthless thing I am. But why, why doesn't he mind?

"Sakura, it's been a really nice month with you," He says. I flinch, something inside me dying. My head is wondering _whywhywhy _he's making it sound like it's our last day together. But it's not, we still have a few days left until the end of the month. And then I begin to wonder if he knows something I don't, or if he ever even cared about me.

Or did he simply pretend to like me because it was his job?

"But we still have a few more days left, right?" My voice sounds to desperate that I don't even know if it actually belongs to me.

He stands up and walks next to my bed where I'm sitting, in this all too white hospital room. He ruffles my hair softly, his thick fingers cold against my scalp. "Yeah, we still have a few more days left."

No matter how he says it though, in my ears it continues to sound like _'goodbye'_.


	26. Day 26

It's almost over... XO Nooooo! I'm super happy though for how much reader have seemed to like it! *bow* Thank you! :) And thanks for over !100! reviews! :D

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 26/31

* * *

**Day 26.**

I have decided that the world is a cruel, merciless place.

From breaking your heart to shiny hair, this world definitely sucks more than bad fanfiction. And when I say that, that means it really burns.

I don't understand why they had to pair me up with him. Couldn't they pair me up with some elderly woman who I would hate so much I'd be so happy to finally get out? Instead, they decided, "Let's pair up the teenage girl with the attractive young man who she will surely develop feelings for!" A young man who is very uninterested in a certain teenage girl.

"Damnit."

"Don't you such vulgar language Ms. Haruno." That is of course not Itachi. That is my case worker, a creepy man who looks at me in inappropriate ways. Itachi is in fact sitting next to him, looking every bit as uncomfortable as me.

"So Sakura, do have anything else left to say to me before our next meeting?" This guy was the one who decided that I needed to be hospitalized for 31 days, this is the asshole who put me in this situation to start with, so yeah, I do have a few words to say to him.

"Fuck you."

Itachi gives me a small grin, and my heart speeds up a little bit. If it weren't for that god damn caseworker, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be getting my heart broken.

Asshole.


	27. Day 27

*sniffles* Noooo! *holding onto Itachi and Sakura* don't leave me! ... only 4 days left? TToTT

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 27/31

* * *

**Day 27.**

"Four days."

Four days have never held a significance to me before now. Now, four days seems like all I have left to even live.

"Can you believe it Sakura? Four days left! This is our twenty-seventh day together. I can't believe our time together is almost up." Why do those words hurt so much? When I first met him I didn't care that one day we wouldn't see each other again. Now, the very idea of never seeing him again makes my legs feel like jello.

"..."

"Sakura, are you okay?"

I'm not.

Why can't you see that I'm so far from being okay?

"Yeah."

Tell me you know I'm lying, all right? Tell me!

"...S-Sakura! You're crying!"

I can't feel it. I can't feel it at all. Are there really tears streaming down my face? If their are, I hope I drown in them.

"I was also lying."

He takes in a deep breath. Whywhywhy does he seem so oddly calm, why do his eyes hold hurt now? Why is he making me feel like the bad person now, making me feel like this is all _my _fault! But it's not, right?

This wasn't my fault, and you didn't know anything, right?

"I know."

So that makes us both liars.


	28. Day 28

Th-three days left! I'm super sad, but since I'm finishing this series that means I'll start another one! If you review, tell me who you want Sakura to be with in the next series! (Please no Yuri though!)

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 28/31

* * *

**Day 28.**

Itachi tells me that tomorrow is going to be his last day with me.

I wonder if he made arrangements so he could leave me earlier.

I wish so badly that we could back to how we were before. I wish that I never said that stupid stuff, that I never cried. I wish he never knew. But nothings fair in this world, that's one of the only things I seem to even know for sure anymore.

"You must be excited to get out, aren't you Sakura?"

I give a smile. It's empty of all emotion. "Yeah, I am."

Because once I get out, I'm never gonna come back. Once I get out, there's not going to be a sixth time. Whether I finally suceed with taking my life, or disappear to a faraway place, it doesn't matter. I just need to get away from this place, this place that holds the only memories I have ever truly cherished. Because I know if I stay around her, everywhere I go will make me think of him.

So I'm going to run away. Maybe from this city, maybe from life.

I'm going to runaway and no one will be able to catch me.

Not this time.


	29. Day 29

...TWO DAYS LEFT! ? ! ? So sad :'( ... As said before, if you have a specific person you want Sakura to be with in the next series, tell me!

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 29/31

* * *

**Day 29.**

"It's funny, I never thought I'd be hurt by someone saying goodbye," I say to him.

Today I'll speak the truth.

He looks at me with sad eyes, his mouth curving into a small smile. "Sakura, I'm sure soon you won't even care." He reaches over and ruffles my hair. I wish I could melt into his touch, that we could be together _forever_.

No happy ending for me though.

I tilt my head back, and stare intensly into my eyes. "No, it's _you_ who won't even care." That's the truth, right?

He looks as though I've punched him in the gut. "Sorry," I apologize.

I turn towards my bed, where I pick up anything he's ever given me. I hand him back the vase that had the sunflowers, the mystery books he lent me, anything else that he's gave to me. I don't want any of it- It all makes me hurt.

And then he's ready to leave. He seems to be ready to step out of my life, since I was just another 'client'. I was never a friend, was I? Only someone he was paid to pretend to care about. It doesn't matter though, because either way he won and I lost.

"Well... goodbye Sakura."

In my hands is a small note. It reads:

_Goodbye Itachi_

_I love you._

_-Sakura_

It's folded up neatly, into eighths. I hand it to him. "Wait until the day after tomorrow, okay? Then read it."

He nods, and he's looking at me with those sad eyes that don't suit him. "Goodbye Itachi."

_SLAM!_

He's left and shut the door behind him. He's left, and all I can think is about how much I miss him.

I wish I had some jello right now, maybe it'd cleanse my evil soul.


	30. Day 30

Sorry for such a fucking late update! TT_TT Deont hate me! ONE DAY LEFT! NOOOO-! Tell me who you would want her to be with in the next drabble series though!

**Title: **Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 29/31

* * *

**Day 30.**

Everthing that is mine is packed away.

Worse of all, it all fits into a small duffle bag.

And this is not some magical Itachi bag.

It is a normal, bland, red duffle bag that I don't even remember ever owning.

I hate it so much, just because I can. Because I know, no matter how much I want to and how much I should, I can't hate Itachi. I can't hate the jerk-face of a man who is so peppy and so weird and just not normal.

I really wish I could.

And god dammit- I realize that without him around, all my clothes smell like him.

And I should probably shower and wash them because god knows how clean they are, but I don't want to. Who knows if I'll ever be able to smell his smell again?

And I wish I stole of lock of that fucking hair of his and-

Wait.

I sound like a major creepier.

"I hate you Itachi," I mumble the lie into the air as I pick of the jello form my lunch tray.

_SPLAT!_

Fucking long haired freak.

I hope he doesn't know I'm crying right now because of him.


	31. Day 31

...Thank you anyone who has read my story! This is the final chapter, so thank you! :)

**Title:** Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 31/31

* * *

**Day 31.**

It is raining, and I am alone.

All I want to do is to go home, but a small voice in my head reminds that I don't have a home. And that damn nurse! Told me my ride would be here to pick me up, when I don't have a fucking ride!

There is almost no one else walking around. Everyone else is in some nice, fancy car where it's warm.

Someone pulls up in a sleek, black, expensive looking car.

I am about to turn my attention back to the road when-

...Itachi?

"Sakura!" He shouts, stepping out and quickly trotting over to me.

What. The. Fuck.

He takes my bad. "Get in the car! Sorry I'm a little late and everything it's just traffic was bad and my mom wanted me to stay longer and-"

"Why are you here Itachi?" I ask with disbelief in my voice.

"I'm your ride of course to your new home!" He is giving me one of those damn creepy-ass grins that make me remember why I don't but want to hate his guts. He must see my puzzled expression because, "Did you think you could hide the fact that you got yourself emancipated from your parents?" My face heats up despite the fact that we are still standing in the rain. "And since you didn't have anywhere to go I asked my mom- that's the reason why I had to take yesterday off- if you could stay at our house and she said it's fine because we have plenty of extra rooms at our house."

I can only smack him. "You dumbass! You didn't tell me any of this before! You made me think you were leaving forever!" He laughs and grabs my hand as we begin to move towards the car.

And as we walk, I realize he is _holding _my hand, not grabbing it like when you lead someone. And it's then that I realize this may be the beginning of a relationship.

After we are in the car though I recall our conversation.

"You still live with your _mom_?"


	32. Day 62

What? You thought they were done? Not quite yet... We needed some romance, something that finalizes their relationship

**Title:** Patient 0917401

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Summary: **:ItaSaku AU Drabble Series: "I'll be her counselor for her whole 31-day stay." In which Sakura winds up with Itachi Uchiha being her 'counselor' for her stay at the hospital. Things are bound to get weird.

**Type:** Drabble

**Pairing: **Sakura/Itachi

**Current:** 31/31

* * *

**Day 62.**

A month since I've moved in. A month since it became the 'Uchiha & Haruno' household.

And I was actually happy. I was happy with all the people I was with, with Mikoto, even Sasuke and Fugaku. And of course- I mean, uh, ALSO, Itachi. We were like some happy, dysfunctional family.

"Give me your plate Itachi," I demand him. He's reading the newspaper at the dining room table again. He shuffles it towards me and I quickly snatch it up, heading to the kitchen. Tonight it's just the two of us. Even though my heart may speed up a bit with him- just a bit- we are merely friends who live under the same roof.

He sighs, and I can hear the crinkling of the newspaper. "You don't need to do that Sakura. It's not your job to do the dishes."

I laugh slightly, since he doesn't understand. "I just... need to do them. It's the only thing I feel like I can do. I'm just so..." I don't finish my sentence, instead start washing his plate and silverware. I don't hear his footsteps over the sound of the rushing faucet, and I don't realize he's there until he shuts off the sink. "What the-"

"Finish," he commands. I turn to face him, staring at him quizzically. "Finish what you were going to say."

"...Thankful..." The words feel weird, yet wonderful coming from my mouth. I feel a warm feeling starting in my insides. My voice is barely a whisper. "Thank you... for everything... you've made me feel so much better..."

He smiles, a soft, caring smile. "Sakura... Please, don't ever leave."

For a second, I think I'm misreading his words. I think it is my mind, my newly hopeful mind. But then, the way his smoldering eyes are looking at me, I know it is not. "I won't."

He grabs me, firmly but still gently. He pulls me close, and I feel like perhaps I am just where I belong. He presses his lips gently to my forehead. His arms lock around me, holding me close to his warm and strong body. He breathes out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, because my mom has started calling you her daughter-in-law."

"...Daughter...In...Law...?"


End file.
